Talk:Beast Boy
When was it confirmed that Beast Boy is Garfield Logan? :For Beast Boy and Bumblebee, we're making an exception to the Conjecture policy (see here). It's 99.5% likely, it saves us having to undo a truckload of bad edits to the "wrong" pages, and a couple of other reasons. It would be ideal if we had a source, but we're jumping the gun on these two on purpose. -- Tupka[[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 17:01, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :As per what Tupka said, we are pretty sure that Garfield Logan is Beast Boy due to the first season episode Images in which Garfield Logan got a blood transfusion from our favorite green (in her favorite form anyway) female shapeshifter. We are also pretty sure that Bumblebee is Karen Beecher since she unmasked. Theraptor92 12:59, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Human Way does it say that Beast boy is human is's more lickley he is a martian human hybrid :# Sign your posts. :# He's born human. Getting a blood transfusion of a martian doesn't suddenly make you a hybrid martian. Besides, we don't even know what the effects of that transfusion were, other than the green eyes. Maybe he got the shapeshifting powers in a whole different way. --'Tupka[[Message wall:Tupka217|217]] 14:25, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Agreed with Tupka, he's just a mutated human really. Captain Atom's origin involves being blended with an alien metal, it doesn't make him a human-tin man hybrid, Though I wish it did. :P --COMPLETEWASUK 17:35, May 3, 2012 (UTC) I agree with Tupka and COMPLETEWASUK on this one. He was born human, that does not make the Blue Beetle a human alien artifact hybrid (as what the guy above said but in a different way XD) Theraptor92 16:29, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Wouldn't he be more like Superboy? They are a blend of alien and human, but they don't have the full alien power set. I think Beast Boy should be classified as an alien like Superboy. Thejluninja 10:38, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Superboy is classified as an alien because his base model was an alien, while Beast Boy's base model was human. 17:50, July 25, 2012 (UTC) I understand that Beast Boy isn't a hybrid, but after the transfusion his DNA defintely mutated. That is why he is able to transform into different animal species. I think we should change the information in his box to "Mutated Human" or "Human Mutant" if anything. Anyone else agree? '''Banan14kab 21:30, November 25, 2012 (UTC) :Seems fair to me. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 21:36, November 25, 2012 (UTC) ::On second thought, technically, a mutated human is still a human. His species is still human. Mutated human isn't a sub species, to the degree that Amazon and Atlantean are. It's not like Marvel's mutants, this is a whole bunch of unrelated mutations. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 21:38, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Default form a chimp? Beast Boy's default form is a Human/Monkey hybrid? Actually I think this is a chimpanzee Zergrinch 15:39, May 8, 2012 (UTC). :Chimpanzees don't have tails; he has obviously taken on Monkey-like traits! ::I will have to concede this point, anon! However, having a "tail" does not scream "Human/Monkey" hybrid to me. Maybe an Ape/Monkey hybrid? Or is there anything in this form that tells you, this fella's half human? - Edited by Zergrinch - 16:06, May 8, 2012 (UTC) :::His face? 13:34, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Beast Boy's Transformations I think the page needs a list of the animal forms he has taken. As he has to study the animal first so will relate to his skills as a shape-shifter. * Human/Monkey hybrid * Alligator * Human/Monkey hybrid with Rannian-winged lizard head * Rannian winged lizard * Monkey * Cheetah * Human * Gorilla * Peregrine Falcon * Some bird * Tiger Leowilk 11:21, May 8, 2012 (UTC) :I don't. I think that list will become pretty big over time. ― Thailog 11:32, May 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Ok but this is a Wiki page the more information about a character the better. People will want to know what forms he has taken and if the list gets too long we can create a separate page for the list. This may even lead to a image of each form with a description as to why he took that particular form. Leowilk 11:50, May 8, 2012 (UTC) ::This is not the first time that someone attempted to create this list, and was over-ruled. I agree, I like the idea of this list, I LIKE having knowledge of Beast Boy's animal forms on hand, and I think that this should exist. This is something that people want, AND Zatanna's spells are a precedent. SirGriff723 (talk) 17:40, July 25, 2012 (UTC) :There is a precedent. All ''of Zatanna's spells were listed on her page. Why shouldn't Beast Boy's transformations be listed, just because the list will become huge? :) Zergrinch 15:33, May 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, but these don't need "translation". --'Tupka[[Message wall:Tupka217|217]] 15:51, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Simian I think that the fact tha beast by transformed from simian to his semi-human state during flashback to how his mother dies should be noted, indicating that the simian state is not his normal form but is preferred, as well as emotional trauma can him to revert back to this form. question about powers? if he gained his powers from the blood transfusion from Megan (Miss Martian) why is it he can only turn into animals? he should be able to turn into anything like she can right? Chasemarc (talk) 09:56, November 18, 2013 (UTC) :We don't know the specifics of Martian blood. Word of god says he can only transform into male animals he's studied, so any musing on his powers is irrelevant. --[[User:Tupka217|'''Tupka]]''217'' 10:32, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Doom Patrol Chris Jones dropped a little tidbit yesterday, apparently Beast Boy was with the Doom Patrol in the five year gap. ― Psypher 11:08, January 21, 2015 (UTC) :Not sure about that. Verify? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 11:53, January 21, 2015 (UTC)